Walk away
by FanStoriez
Summary: He is a cocky megastar. She is a small town girl. What happens when 2 worlds collide? A story about Justin Drew Bieber and Rosalie Marie Evans. Story contains drama/love/tragedy/humor and more. *Justin is famous in this story*
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story. Sorry about any wrong spellings english isnt my first language. Oh and sorry for the bad language. :P

Justins POV (AN : He is currently in ATL) :

"Justin, Justin" Ughh just shut the fuck up! You wanted to scream, but you have to play mister Nice guy in front of the cameras. Lucky that the fans well as you like to call them crazed bitches who are soo obsessed with me dont see through the act. Your career and reputation would be ruined then. As you go into the tour bus you hear Scooter talking to someone on the phone. "A charity concert. Yeah okay he'll do it. Bye!" "Yo JB, you have a charity concert in NY!" "Oh great!" you say acting all happy about it. No not great at all. Fuck you with your charity concerts. The bus starts to drive and you fall asleep.

Rosalies POV :

" SUNSHINEEEEE!" yells yoyur mom as she enters the room. "5 more minutes. PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASEEEE!" "No honey, you have school, now come on get up. Breakfast is ready." You get up from the bed, go to the window, open it and look outside. We live almost out of the little city called Scranton. Its near New York. You sigh. Another boring day in school. You get dressed, eat breakfast and go to school. Same routine every single day. You go to your car and start the engine. You start driving to school. You are wearing daisy dukes, a top and flip flops. As you are driving you see a bus in front of you. You honk your horn (AN : haha fail ikr) and suddenly the bus stops in front of you. You see the door open and out comes a boy with purple supras and black jeans on. He is shirtless. You recoqnise he is Justine Beiber. Oh great! Just what I need!

Justins POV :

"Dude who the hell honked a frigin horn? It woke me up!" "I dont know Justin. Go check it out!" says Scooter.

"Yo driver, pull over." you yell. The bus stops and you step out. You see a car behind the bus. A beautiful girl, you guess she is your aged, with brown wavy hair is sitting in the car. No Justin what thoughts. She is probably just a pshyco fan who noticed that it was JUSTIN BIEBERS bus. "Excuse me, but cant the bus drive a bit faster?" she says with an angelic voice. "Of course it can what did you think. That im riding in a turtle?" You answer furiously. "Yeah whatever. Great attitude by the way Beiber! Wait until the press hears about it," she says and starts speeding away. OH NO! She cant. You throw a needle on the road and it smashes her car tire.

(AN : Im so sorry about changing POVs so often. SORRY!)

Rosalies POV :

You start speeding away and suddenly hear a loud noise and your car slows down. "Oh what now?" You get out of the car, bend down and see the flat tire. "Great. Just what I needed. NOT! Yeah hey principal sorry I didnt make it to school at time. I met Beaver and then I got a flat tire." As if, I bet that Beaver is responsible for this. You stomp back to him and ask : "Dude, what the hell is your frigin problem? Why did you throw a frigin needle in my tire?" "Erm...I didnt do anything." he answers. Psh yeah right, he didnt do anything. You don't wanna be late in school so you start changing your flat tire while Justin goes back in the bus. You finally manage to change it and you speed to school hoping you aren't late.

FF!

You get to school just in time. You get in and go to your locker. "Heeeyy, Rosa. I thought you wouldnt come." says Lizzie (Liz) your best friend. "Heya, yeah long story. I met Beaver and I got a flat tire and then yeah. Well I had to change it." you answer. "! YOU MET JUSTIN BIEBER. OMB! But he isn't even in town. Holy crap." yells Liz. Oops, totally forgot she is a Beiber fan. Well whatever. Thank god that nobody else heard that. "Erm... yeah we kinda ran into each other." you say while laughing like an idiot. What the hell is wrong with me! Why am I laughing like a morone.

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE HALL!" comes out of a speaker. Everybody starts rushing in the hall and so do you and Liz. You get to the hall, take your seats and start waiting. " I wonder whats going on?" says Liz all exitedly. "Probably some boring lecture." you say. Suddenly all the lights go out and a single light is on the stage.

Sorry for the cliffhanger :P

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Justins POV :

The driver pulls up to a school. "Justin, wake up. You have to give a little concert here too!" yells Scooter in you ear. "Grrr... go away. I wanna sleep!" you say back to him. You finally get up, put your clothes on and go to a mirror. "Okay Biebs, get your swag on!" you say to yourself. You go out of the bus and you see that your in front of a school. You go in it and your guessing its the principal comes up to you and Scooter and leads you backstage. "Okay JB, just sing some of your songs and we have a rose bouquet for the OLLG too! Don't forget that. You can pick the girl by yourself!" Scooter says to you. You see all the lights drop out in the stage and a single spotlight is there. "Its showtime!" you say as you walk on the stage. " OMG ! ITS JUSTIN BIEBER!" everyone in the hall starts screaming your name. But you notice that girl who was in the car in the first row with a shocked expression on her face. Her friend on the other hand is screaming her head off.

Rosalies POV :

NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE! WE ARE IN THE HALL BECAUSE OF BEIBER! GRRRRRRR... I'm outta here. As you stand up you see that security locks the doors so fans can't go behind the stage. You're stuck here. Great. You try to cover up your ears so you won't lose your hearing cos everyone in the hall is screaming like they just saw a ghost. But no it's Beiber. He starts singing. /Wow his voice isn't like a carrot who breathed helium in live/ you think. He sings most of his songs and says: " As I came here I started seeing a lot of beautiful girls, so who is gonna be my One Less Lonely Girl?" Justin goes backstage after saying that and everyone in the hall starts screaming louder than ever.

Justins POV :

" As I came here I started seeing a lot of beautiful girls, so who is gonna be my One Less Lonely Girl?" You go backstage to get the roses and go back on stage. "Okay so... wow it's hard to choose. All of you are so beautiful." you say smiling. Some girls faint but nobody seems to notice. "Will you be my One Less lonely girl?" you say while pointing at Rosalie.

Rosalies POV :

Justin comes back on stage with roses in his hands and says : "Okay so... wow it's hard to choose. All of you are so beautiful." and he smiles after that. Aw, his smile is so gorgeous. What no Rosalie. You don't like him you don't like him you don't like him. "Will you be my One Less lonely girl?" he says. You start looking around waiting for someone to scream. You look around and everybody is looking at you. You look at Justin and see that he is pointing at you. "Will you?" he asks. "Go on Rosa. Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa!" Most of the girls are cheering you to go up on stage because of Liz. She started the cheering. You start shaking your head in denial but Justin jumps off stage in front of you and gives you his hand. "Come on!" he says. You take his hand and you go on stage. There is a stool so you sit on that. He starts singing and looks in your eyes. "Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you. Now all I see is you, im coming for you, im coming for you. Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you, and when you're mine in this world there's gonna be one less lonely girl." He hands you the roses and you have the widest smile on your face. Justin finishes the song and you both go back stage. "Wow, that was amazing. Why did you pick me?" you ask when you get back stage. "Because, I .. uhm.. I have to go! Bye!" he answers quickly and practically runs away leaving you standing there in shock. "WHAT?" you finally manage to scream. You just stand there with the roses in your arms speechless. Finally Liz comes up to you and starts talking : "OMG! You're so lucky girl! I wonder why did he pick you? Like wow. I would have died if he would've picked me but WOW! HELLO? ROSA? Are you listening to me ?" "He. Ditched. Me." you manage to say. You're still in shock.

All of the other classes are blank to you. You keep thinking why Justin left. Just like that and he was gone.

Justins POV:

I had to leave. I couldn't control myself. I would've kissed her. But I think she hates me. I have to find out where she lives. I can't take it anymore.

FF!

After 2 hours of research you finally have her address. You put on some better clothes and head outside. You get to her house and ring the bell.

Rosalies POV:

You get home from school and put the flowers in a vase. "Red roses. My favorite!" you say. You go upstairs in your room. You lay on your bed and suddenly you hear the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that could be?" you say and go downstairs. You open the door and before you can even see who is there you feel someones lips on yours.

**Review please :) tell me what you think of it :) kay thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so third chapter. Please review and follow me in twitter QKninjahere. Please tell me should I continue writing cos if nobody is reading the writing is kinda pointless. Please review :) **

**PS: Only honest opinions ;) **

Rosalies POV :

What the hell? Who is kissing me? You open your eyes and see that it's BEAVER! You push him away and start yelling : "Dude wtf is your problem. Firstly you choose me as your OLLG. Then you just fucking ditch me and now you come running in my house and start fucking kissing me? So yeah I have one question. What the fuck?" "I never should've come here. I'm gonna go. Sorry for any trouble I caused you!" he says back. "No fucking listen to me! Why did you kiss me?" you ask him again. "Because I get what I want." and he winks at you. "Oh just fuck you!" "Which position babe?" You push him away and slam the door in his face.

Justins POV :

Damn that girl is playing hard to get. Well I don't care. She'll be mine by the end of the week. I'm Justin Bieber for crying out loud. You go back to your hotel room and you see your mom there. "Oh great Justin, I wanted to talk to you." "Hit it woman!" you answer. "Well I thought that I'm gonna put you to a public school because of your attitude. So we are staying here. In Scranton! No arguing please!" says your mom. "WAIT! WHAT? NO! I'M NOT STAYING HERE! I HAVE A CAREER! YOU STAY I'M LEAVING!" you scream angrily at your mom. "No Justin, I already took the papers to the school!" she says back at you. "Fuck you!" you scream and run out of the hotel. You keep walking until you end up at a beach. You just sit there and watch the waves crashing into the shore. Suddenly you start hearing a beautiful voice singing.

_they say that hate has been sent  
so let loose the talk of love  
before that, i thought a kiss  
baby give me one last hug  
theres a dream  
that i've been chasing  
want so badly for it to be reality  
and when you hold my hand  
then i understand  
that its meant to be _

You go closer to the person singing and you see that its Rosalie. But you keep your distance from her as you watch her every move.

Rosalies POV :

You want to get away from everything so you take your guitar and go to the beach. You watch the waves and you start singing. You finish the song and sigh. "I love you!" you whisper. You put your guitar down and start walking towards the water. You keep on walking and walking until the water reaches your chin. You let yourself go and just sink into the water.

Justins POV :

"ROSALIE NOOO!" you scream as she dissapears into the water. You run in the water and start searching for her. You finally find her and you take her on the sand. Your phone got wet so you can't call so you start CPR. After 10 minutes she finally starts coughing out water and she opens her eyes. "Who are you?" she asks. You think that it's your chance now so you answer her : "Im your boyfriend Rosa. Don't you remember me?" you look at her like your in shock. "Oh I guess so. Thanks for saving me emm.. sorry but what's your name?" she asks. "Im Justin." you answer as she takes your hand. You help her get up and you start walking back to your houses. You talk about your and her life together and how you go to the same school and about her parents. Suddenly someone runs to you. "OHMYGOSHHHH! YOU ARE JUSTIN BIEBER! AAAHHHH CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a fan girl screams. "Yeah sure." You scribble your autograph to her t-shirt and she goes away crying. "Who was that?" Rosalie asks. Damn I didn't wanna tell her that I'm famous. "Uhm... well.."

**Hehe you have to wait for the next chapter**

**;) REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! **

**kay thanks :)**


End file.
